1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to-benzimidazole and pyridylimidazole derivatives, and, more specifically, to such derivatives that bind with high selectively and/or high affinity to the benzodiazepine site of GABAA receptors. This invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds and to the use of such compounds in the treatment of central nervous system (CNS) diseases.
2. Description of the Related Art
The GABAA receptor superfamily represents one of the classes of receptors through which the major inhibitory neurotransmitter, γ-aminobutyric acid, or GABA, acts. Widely, although unequally, distributed throughout the mammalian brain, GABA mediates many of its actions through a complex of proteins called the GABAA receptor, which causes alteration in chloride conductance and membrane polarization. In addition to being the site of neurotransmitter action, a number of drugs including the anxiolytic and sedating benzodiazepines bind to this receptor. The GABAA receptor comprises a chloride channel that generally, but not invariably, opens in response to GABA, allowing chloride to enter the cell. This, in turn, effects a slowing of neuronal activity through hyperpolarization of the cell membrane potential.
GABAA receptors are composed of five protein subunits. A number of cDNAs for these GABAA receptor subunits have been cloned and their primary structures determined. While these subunits share a basic motif of 4 membrane-spanning helices, there is sufficient sequence diversity to classify them into several groups. To date at least 6α, 3β, 3γ, 1ε, 1δ and 2ρ subunits have been identified. Native GABAA receptors are typically composed of 2α, 2β, and 1γ. Various lines of evidence (such as message distribution, genome localization and biochemical study results) suggest that the major naturally occurring receptor combinations are α1β2γ2, α2β3γ2, α3β3γ2, and α5β3γ2 (Mohler et al. Neuroch. Res. 1995; 20(5):631-36).
The GABAA receptor binding sites for GABA (2 per receptor complex) are formed by amino acids from the α and β subunits. Amino acids from the α and γ subunits together form one benzodiazepine site per receptor. Benzodiazepines exert their pharmacological actions by interacting with the benzodiazepine binding sites associated with the GABAA receptor. In addition to the benzodiazepine site (sometimes referred to as the benzodiazepine or BDZ receptor), the GABAA receptor contains sites of interaction for several other classes of drugs. These include a steroid binding site, a picrotoxin site, and a barbiturate site. The benzodiazepine site of the GABAA receptor is a distinct site on the receptor complex that does not overlap with the site of interaction for other classes of drugs that bind to the receptor or for GABA (see, e.g., Cooper, et al., The Biochemical Basis of Neuropharmacology, 6th ed., 1991, pp. 145-148, Oxford University Press, New York).
In a classic allosteric mechanism, the binding of a drug to the benzodiazepine site increases the affinity of the GABA receptor for GABA. Benzodiazepines and related drugs that enhance the ability of GABA to open GABAA receptor channels are known as agonists or partial agonists depending on the level of GABA enhancement. Other classes of drugs, such as β-carboline derivatives, that occupy the same site and negatively modulate the action of GABA are called inverse agonists. A third class of compounds exists which occupy the same site as both the agonists and inverse agonists and yet have little or no effect on GABA activity. These compounds will, however, block the action of agonists or inverse agonists and are thus referred to as GABAA receptor antagonists.
The important allosteric modulatory effects of drugs acting at the benzodiazepine site were recognized early, and the distribution of activities at different subtype receptors has been an area of intense pharmacological discovery. Agonists that act at the benzodiazepine site are known to exhibit anxiolytic, sedative, and hypnotic effects, while compounds that act as inverse agonists at this site elicit anxiogenic, cognition enhancing, and proconvulsant effects. While benzodiazepines have enjoyed long pharmaceutical use as anxiolytics, these compounds are known to exhibit a number of unwanted side effects. These may include cognitive impairment, sedation, ataxia, potentiation of ethanol effects, and a tendency for tolerance and drug dependence.
GABAA selective ligands may also act to potentiate the effects of certain other CNS active compounds. For example, there is evidence that selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors (SSRIs) may show greater antidepressant activity when used in combination with GABAA selective ligands than when used alone.